Unexpected Surprises
by IzzieKRV
Summary: Robin Scorpio was no one's pushover and everyone was going to find that out. Not a great review but please R&R.
1. Another Day, Another Year

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

"Ok Robin, that's it, I can't take it anymore" Lainey walks over to where Robin is sitting on the floor buried in work.

"You can't go to work all day and then come home and work, I know you're having a hard time over your breakup with Patrick, but I want my friend back" she grabs Robin's hand and attempts to pull her up.

"I'm not working because of my breakup with Patrick, Lainey, I'm working because I enjoy it" Robin says with a sigh

"Sweetie, nobody enjoys working this much, come on, Kelly and I put together a little pre-birthday celebration for you with the girls at Jakes, and if you don't get off this floor and get cute, I will have to officially declare you insane".

"Pre-birthday celebration?" Robin asks

"Yeah, you know, the day before you birthday", Kelly says walking into the room. "As your roommates and dear friends, we feel it's imperative that we get you completely wasted."

"Liz, and Emily are going to be there and I invited the new nurse Regina, who I for the record think has a thing for our favorite heart surgeon, Dr. Julian. Besides, after what she's just been through, she could use some fun too."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should warn her about the "joys" of dating your co-worker", Robin snorts, "look how great that turned out for m…e" trailing off she looks up at the two women who had become like sisters to her since she moved back to Port Charles. "I _am_ talking about it again aren't I" at their sympathetic nods, she jumped of the floor and starting towards her bedroom, "You guys are absolutely right, I need a night out with the girls".

_Jakes...later that evening_

"I am so glad Kelly called, this is just the distraction I need from the divorce proceedings." Liz says as she walks into Jakes with Emily.

"Nicholas told me that you and Lucky are having some problems, what's going on?"

Shaking her head, Liz sighs, "You mean more than usual, lets not talk about it tonight, if I do, I'll just get angry all over again".

"Angry, I understand, but lets forget our troubles tonight and have some fun", Kelly says as she walks into Jakes with Robin and Lainey.

"Ladies, welcome, come in, sit, what can I get for you?" Coleman calls out as the women sit at the bar.

"Coleman, we are celebrating tonight and when is over, we don't want to remember" Emily says, "agree"?

"Agree"

"What are we agreeing to"? Regina asks as she comes into the bar". She was flattered that Dr. Lee had invited her to join them, she'd just found out that the best friend she had at GH was a murderer and was now in a coma. She wasn't sure how drunk the others planned to get, but she was gamed.

"We just agreed to get drunk enough to forget this day" Liz says

"Halleluiah" replies Regina

"Hey Coleman, I don't think you've met Regina, she's one of the new nurses at GH, Regina, this is the man whose going to make us forget". Kelly says as she pulls Regina onto the seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you and thank you in advance" Regina calls out

"Always a pleasure to serve you lovely ladies" he says pouring the tequila. "So, what are you lovely ladies celebrating?"

"Our girl here" Kelly points to Robin "Is going to be remembering the day of her birth tomorrow.

"How about a toast" Lainey says and everyone raises their glasses "To Robin , may we always have time to take a night off and relax"

"Amen" they all echo

_GH locker room… next day_

Holding her head in both hands, Robin ask Liz and Kelly "whose idea was it to drink ourselves into oblivion?

"Emily's" Liz says

"What did I do"" Emily asks as she walks into the locker room

"You suggested drunken oblivion" Robin replies

"Yeah me, happy birthday Robin" Emily laughs

"Thanks"

"I've got to get to the nurse's station before Epiphany finds me" Liz says as she walks out, "I had fun last night"

"She's right, last night was fun, we should do that more often" Lainey says

"What? Get drunk and crazy?"

"No, hang out"

"Yeah" Robin says as they leave to check on their patients.

**_I've always rooted for Patrick and Robin and I've wanted to write a story about them for a while, so I decided why not now. Some of the scenes will be familiar to those of you who watch GH, but the later chapters will be mostly original. Please R&R, I'd really like to know what you think._**


	2. Where Did It All Go Wrong

Chapter 2

_The Nurse's Station…_

"Hey Epiphany, have you seen the Marshall file, it was right here" Robin ask.

"Dr. Drake picked it up a couple minutes ago, he went to check on the patient"

"Thanks"

As she walks to Mr. Marshall's room, she thinks about how her life's turned out lately. She had started dating Dr. Patrick Drake, the new neurosurgeon at General Hospital, a few couple months ago, which was a surprise to everyone, including Robin. When they first met, she couldn't stand the sight of him. The only reason he came to Port Charles was because her ex, Jason Morgan needed a complicated surgery that only Patrick could perform. He was rude, arrogant and had the worst bed side manners she'd ever seen. He thought he was God's gift to women, which is understandable, considering women pretty much threw themselves at him. She could still remember their first meeting.

"_I heard one of your consulting neurosurgeons is in the OR? Robin says to the attendee standing outside the OR room_

"_He is but now is not the time" the attendee replies_

"_I need to see him immediately"_

"_Are you on staff"?_

"_I have permission to observe, has the surgery started yet?_

"_No, but the doctor is really busy right now"_

"_We're all busy" Robin says as she opens the door._

_Only to see the good doctor "operating" with a blond on the bed._

"_Do you mind" he says, staring at her_

"_Finish it up, and make it fast, I need a miracle and you're it"_

"_I'll call you" he says to the blond as she walks out of the room with a bed sheet around her_

"_Get dressed, we've got work to do" Robin say, picking up his pants and throwing it at him._

"_Who let a little girl like you wander around the hospitals alone"? He asks, putting on his pants_

"_I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio"_

"_The one who developed the drug therapy for catastrophic brain injuries"? _

"_Yes"_

"_France right"_

"_Paris, we can compare resumes later"_

"_I pictured you a lot older, someone who spent 20, 30 years on that research, your clinicals are garbage by the way"_

"_I've had success in Europe, unfortunately, the protocol has failed in one particular case"_

And that was how Patrick Drake ended up at GH. He performed Jason's surgery, saved his life, and became a pain in her butt. They fought every time they were in a room together. He thought that she was an uptight, woman who didn't know how to have fun and she thought he was a self-centered egomaniac with a god complex. But he also saw her as a challenge, another notch on the ever-growing belt of Patrick Drake. She had to admit that it was nice to be pursued by a hot guy who was wanted by just about every woman he came into contact with. The problem was that he went after every woman he saw and took every opportunity to agitate her that he could. She remembered the day he bargained with her to save a patient's life.

"_You need to scrub in" Robin says to Patrick after she sends the patient whose life they had saved a couple weeks before up to OR._

"_I was considering a nap" he replies_

"_They just brought in Manny Ruiz, GSW, he needs emergency surgery"_

"_I saved his life once already" shrugs_

"_Then it should be easy"_

"_Sonny Corinthos threatened to break my hands for something a lot less, find someone else to save Manny this time, I'm done" he says and walks away_

_After observing Manny's condition, Robin walks to the nurse's station and sees Patrick standing there reading a chart._

_He turns around, "that was fast" he says putting down the chart, "never a good sign"_

_Folding her arms across her chest, "the bullet was lodge too close to the spine, doctor Cox wasn't sure he could extract without major damage"_

"_That's not my problem" he says with a bored look on his face_

"_Damn it, for once can you just act like you're in this to help people" Robin asks, exasperated, "or are you just in it for the fame and the naked nurses"_

"_What if I am that shallow" Patrick ask, tilting his head_

"_No one is that shallow" she replies_

"_I'll tell you what" smiling, "I'll operate on your guy" _

"_Our guy" Robin interrupts_

"_Whatever, in return, you have dinner with me"_

_Raising her eyebrows, Robin gives him the 'are you kidding me look'_

"_That's it, one date and I'll save your, our, patient" "your call"_

_With a disgusted sigh, she says "you're despicable" staring at him for a few second, "but I guess I don't have a choice" and walks away._

After the surgery, she had tried to get out of the date by offering to pay for him to go out with some one who actually liked him. He refused and eventually they went out. She got to see a different side of him that night and ever since then, it had been up and down for them. They eventually agreed to see each other casually, with no strings attached. It was pretty great for a while, because that's what Robin thought she wanted. After falling in love twice, at a young age, she didn't think her heart could take another beating, so she decided that this was the best thing. She should have known that things never go as planned. Both she and Patrick started to have feeling that neither had planned on, and because he got scared, he broke it off. Although, it, hurt, the worst part was how he'd done it.

_She hopes that Nicholas and Spencer will be okay, Robin thinks as she hugs Nicholas goodbye and turns back to the nurse's station. She knew that he was worried that Helena would try to kidnap Spencer, but she didn't know it was this serious. Now he was taking Spencer away where no one would know where to find then. _

_She sees Patrick as he walks up to the desk, "Hey"_

"_Nice show" he replies as he rolls up his sleeves_

"_I'm sorry"?_

"_The touchy feely moment you and the prince just staged for my benefit" he says as he picks up his messages and leans against the desk_

"_Oh please" Robin shakes her head "get over yourself, I didn't even know you were standing there"_

"_Hey you were mad with me cause I flirted with Carly and now you turn around and flirt with Nicholas"_

"_Ha" Robin picks up a chart and walks away from the desk "I love it when you're jealous"_

_Patrick goes after her an take her arm, turns her around, "Before this turns into something completely adolescence, lets' end it now"_

_After staring at him for a second with a blank look on her face, she pulls him over to the side, "what's wrong with you, you can't break up with me, remember we're not together"_

"_Well, stop accusing me of being jealous"_

"_Come on, I was teasing, calm down"_

"_Now you're setting rules for us, you're telling me how to treat my father, now you're flirting with Nicholas right in front of me, I don't want to deal with it."_

"_Ok, ok, ok, try and grasp the concept that my conversation with Nicholas had nothing to do with you"_

"_Look Robin, I don't want to argue, you're nice, you're a great doctor, we had a good time, but it's going to a place I don't want it to go, so, I'm out, as of now"_

He'd told her he wasn't looking for an emotional bond and she told him that they were over. Apparently he had meant it because not even 24 hours later he had asked out one of the new nurses Leyla. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much, it's not like they were in a real relationship anyway. She knew that it was silly, having survived on her own all of these years, but the last few days had felt kind of empty. She was drained from her breakup with Patrick and a little disappointed that he had moved on so quickly.

**_Ok, most of this chapter and the next consist of things that happened on GH, but I wanted to point out the parts that were relevant to the story_**.


	3. My Opinion, Your Patient

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Marshall", she smiles as she walks into his hospital room, "how are you feeling today"?

"Like I want to hear some good news Dr. Scorpio", he smiles back, thinking how she always seems to brighten the room when she walked in it. If he had been 40 years younger, he would have given Dr. Drake a run for his money.

"Dr. Drake here was just telling me that I'm going to have to have another surgery, so I'm hoping you've come to tell me that he's wrong".

Turning, she saw Patrick standing beside the door with Mr. Marshall's chart in his hand

"Hello Dr. Drake", her smile now gone

"Dr. Scorpio" Patrick said with a taut look on his face, "can I talk to you outside for a second"?

Shrugging, she followed him outside and closed the door

"I read your recommendations for Mr. Marshall's case and I agree with the follow up treatment, but I think that we should operate on him first as a precaution"

"I think operating would be premature" she replies, "his condition is not at that stage yet"

"Yeah, but I don't want to take the chance that it will get there, he's my patient and I get the final say"

Throwing her hands up, Robin asks "if you're just going to disregard my opinions and do what you want, why did you even ask me to consult" with a shake of her head, "oh wait, right I forgot this is the Patrick Drake show and we all just exist to feed your ego", pausing, "no, I'm not going to go there, you're right Patrick, Mr. Marshall is YOUR patient, and you should do what you think is best for him".

With that said she turns around and walks back into the room.

Watching her walk away, Patrick stood there with his chart in his hand and wondered where it all went wrong. He'd meant to tell her happy birthday but had blown it and snapped at her instead. He was still trying to figure out how he and Robin had gotten were they were. They had started out having fun, and then things started to get serious. They had agreed to a casual relationship, with no strings attached, but he knew that Robin wasn't the kind of woman who could combine casual and relationship for a long time, eventually it would have gotten messy and he would have hurt her. That's why he decided to get out first. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. He started to feel things for Robin that he had never felt before, and that scared the hell out of him. He knew that it was irrational, but he thought that by breaking things off with her, he could rewind the clock and go back to living his life the way he used to. He use to call Robin a coward and accuse her of hiding from the world, but it turned out that she was more willing than he was to take a risk. When they first met, he hadn't understood why she was so reluctant to give him a chance, at least not until he overheard her conversation with Carly at the Metro Court.

_That was an interesting lunch, Patrick thinks as he heads towards the lobby of the Metro Court. He had run into Robin Scorpio in the restaurant and they had eaten lunch together, with some reluctance on her part of course. But during lunch, he had learned that some of his assumptions about her had been wrong, he was wondering what else he might have been wrong about. She always seemed so uptight around him and he was wondering if she ever allowed her self to loosen up and have some fun. He was trying to come up with a way to get her to go out with him again, for real this time when he heard her voice coming from the lobby_

"_What? Jason is recovering from brain surgery and you want him to bring a motorcycle to a kid's birthday party, you're unbelievable"_

_Walking further into the room to see whom she was talking to, he saw Carly Corinthos standing there with a writing pad in her hand, "I don't want to hear it Robin, leave me alone"_

"_I don't care if you don't want to hear it, someone needs to save Jason from your selfishness"_

"_Jason's not your business, you're not his precious little angel anymore, so why don't you go back into obscurity and leave us all in peace" Carly says, putting her hands on her hips_

"_I can't believe you're still using Jason, still taking advantage of him" Robin says shaking her head_

"_And I can't believe you're still so jealous of me that you can't even see straight" replies Carly_

_Laughing, Robin says "of you, please Carly, you're the one who crawled into town trying to steal my life, remember"?_

"_Yes Robin, you were jealous because you were afraid that you couldn't give Jason the family you knew I could, all because you are HIV positive, yeah, I said it" Carly stepped back with a satisfied look on her face._

After hearing that, he'd stood there not really paying attention to anything else that they said, not until he saw Robin slap Carly, he interfered then because Carly had murder in her eyes and Robin was not backing down. After Robin left, he had talked to Carly for a few minutes and some things started to fall into place. He could understand a little more why she was so careful and reluctant, especially with him considering an earlier comment he had made about being careful not to catch anything while with a woman. He had said it at the time to annoy her, but looking back, he realized how insensitive it had sounded. Since then, he and Robin had found themselves in a relationship that was indefinable. She was different from any other woman that he had dated in the past, he told her things that he'd never told anyone. She had somehow worked her way into his heart and that scared him because he wasn't looking for forever with anyone and she had started to make him wish for things that he didn't know he'd wanted. He knew that he had handled the whole thing wrong, but he hadn't been thinking when he saw her with Nicholas. He'd just reacted and was now too stubborn to apologize. Besides he knew Robin, she had been hurt in the past and wasn't likely to forgive easily. He wasn't deliberately trying to be an ass, he was trying to prove to himself that he was still the same guy he use to be, a lot of good that's done him.

**_I changed the part with Robin and Carly a little, because I think that's what Robin should have said. Anyway, let me know what you think so far._**


	4. Just A Friend

**Chapter 4**

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Scorpio"

Looking up from the computer, Epiphany stares for a second at the good-looking man asking for Robin, mentally shaking her head she thinks, _Such a waste of precious life_. "She's currently with a patient Mr. Morgan, but I can have her paged if it's an emergency" she replies.

"No, not an emergency, but if it's ok, I'll wait for her"

"No problem, have a seat over there" she points to the waiting area.

…

"Is that Jason Morgan" Kelly asks as she walks up to the nurse's station with Lainey

"Um hmm, he's waiting for Dr. Scorpio "

"Well well, happy birthday Robin" Kelly fans herself

"Oh, stop it will you", Lainey says looking over at Jason. Even though she knew what he did for a living, she couldn't help but be impressed by the guy. "They are friends, that's all"

"Hey, if I had a friend like that waiting for me at the end of the day, everyday would be my birthday.

"You are crazy, you know that right" laughing and shaking her head, she turns to Emily as walks to the desk, "she's certifiable"

"Who?" Emily asks a little distractedly

"Kelly, she's ogling your brother and speculating on his relationship with Robin"

"What?" Emily looks up at the mention of her brother to see him sitting in the waiting area on the phone. "Jase?"

Spotting his sister, he hangs up and walks to the desk, "Hi"

"Hey, what are you doing here, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was around and I wanted to talk to Robin." Seeing the look on her face, he smiles, "really"

"Ok, if you say so"

"I say so, what's going on with you?"

"See" Kelly nudges Lainey "told you, besides even if they are just friends, it will give our boy Patrick over there something to think about" she nods towards Patrick and Robin coming around the corner arguing.

"Look Patrick, I'm not going over this with you again, you're going to do what you want no matter what I say, so just…go do it" Robin calls out frustrated

Looking up from the chart in her hand, she notices Jason standing on the other side of the station, "Hi Jason, are you here for an appointment?"

"Actually, I came to see you"

"Oh, well, what can I do for you?"

Typing random keys on the computer in front of him, Patrick strains to hear their conversation

Looking around at the four other pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly, he touches her shoulder, "can we talk over there?"

Coming around the desk, she walks with him over to the waiting area, "is everything ok, you look a little …"

"No, just too many people" he gestures for her to sit down, then sat next to her on the couch. "It's Spinelli, he's taking these pills the hospital prescribed for some pain, but they don't seem to be working, I wanted to see if you could test them and see if they are the real thing."

"The real thing?" she ask confused, "You think someone at the hospital gave Spinelli counterfeit meds?" Looking closely at him she sighed, "ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"I can't go into it right now, but if I'm right, I'll let you know, so do you think you can test it?"

"Give it to me", she slipped the bottle he handed her into her pocket. "I'll let you know as soon as I get the results, in the mean time let me get Spinelli another prescription."

"Thanks, and by the way happy birthday"

"You remember" she smiles with pleasure,

"How could I forget, you use to remind me every chance you got"

"I did not"

"Not directly, but you would leave little hints all over the penthouse" he smiled

"I did, didn't I, that's only because you thought birthdays were just another day in the year"

"I still do, but I want you to have a good one"

"Well so far, I've had breakfast with uncle Mac, lunch with my mom and dad, Maxie and Gorgie brought me coffee and croissants and Sonny stopped by."

Shaking his head "What no dinner plans" Jason asks mockingly

"Are you offering?" she raises her eyebrows

"Uhh… well… I was…"

Laughing, Robin grabs his shoulders "I was messing with you Jason, I'm sure you have more important things to do"

Looking down at her, he thought, _I really don't, when was the last time I just sat down and enjoyed dinner with an old friend. __Not counting Carly of course, because dinner with her meant that he was going to have to solve a new problem she had created for herself. He loved Carly, he really did, but sometimes he needed a break_. "Actually, I don't have anything better to do, that is … if you want to… you know…"

Amused, Robin studied him for a second, "I'd love to… you know, have dinner with you Jason, and maybe I can teach you how to ask a woman out, you know" she had to add "and you can catch me up on all the gossip in Port Charles"

"Yeah, I see you still haven't lost that twisted sense of humor" he says as they walk to the elevator. "How about I pick you up at 7, is that good?"

"Are we taking the bike?" she asks hopefully

"Not tonight, maybe another time" he says as the elevator door closes

…

_Doesn't anyone around here have work to do?_ Patrick thought to himself as he listened to the girls speculate about Robin and Jason. _This was a hospital after all, not social hour_. He'd watch them talk, they had looked pretty cozy on the couch, he'd watched as Robin walk Jason to the elevator, smiling with her hand on his back, now he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she walked back to the station. He could already knew the questions the other women were going to ask her and wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answers. Where the hell was Epiphany when you needed her?

"Patrick, are you okay" Liz asks

"I'm fine, why?" he snaps

"You are looking at the computer like it like offended you"

"No, I'm just doing my job, you know being a doctor"? He says with a bite to his voice

"Oookay" Liz replies raising her eyebrows at Kelly, "we should get back to work before Epiphany comes back"

"But we haven't grilled Robin yet" Kelly says disappointed

"I'm sure she'll tell us later, right Robin?"

"Oh, come on, just a little hint" Lainey asks, when everyone looked at her, she shrugged, "What, I'm curious too"

"Ok, fine, short version, he wished me a happy birthday and is taking me out to dinner" Robin covers her smile, knowing that her friends would be jumping to all kinds of conclusions

"What did I tell you Lainey, say I was right, come on just say it" Kelly smirks

"Robin" Patrick interrupts, "we were discussing the course of treatment for Mrs. Jameson, oh and ladies, Epiphany's coming"

"We'll get the details later" Emily says as they all take off in different directions

_**I've always loved the friendship between Jason and Robin, even when they were dating. I also love getting into Jason's mind, he's so interesting. I'm not sure where the story is going to end up, because I change my mind everyday, but there will definitely be a lot more J&R scenes, but don't fret all you Scrubs fans. They will be together in the end. Let me know what you think please.**_


	5. Love? What?

**Chapter 5**

_Metro Court_

As they walked into the Metro Court, Robin thought about the irony of her having dinner with Jason at Carly's hotel. She couldn't quite understand how she and Jason had been able to get past their problems over the past few years, but she was glad that they had because not only did she miss seeing and talking to him, but he also served as a distraction from her problems with Patrick, especially tonight. She remembered how close she, Jason and Sonny had been back in the day, it had seemed like they were their own little family unit. She marveled at how rhythmic life was. She and Jason had started out as friends, fallen in love, and now they were back to being friends again. She planned shamelessly to take advantage of his friendship. She knew that if she wanted to talk about Patrick, he would listen and not judge her. He had a way of listening that always made people feel like what they were saying was important, even if it wasn't. She'd also noticed Patrick's reaction to Jason earlier, and for a guy who claimed to never get jealous, he seemed to be doing just that a lot lately. She wasn't above using Jason to show Patrick that she could move on with her life too. She knew that it was childish, but love could make you do some… _wait, love_? _Whoa..., Oh, my god_, _when did that happen_. She knew she had feelings for Patrick, but love?

She stood still, taking deep breaths, _Ok, Robin, _she told her self, _just breath, damn, damn, damn it_

"Robin?" Jason stops in the doorway of the restaurant when he notices Robin stop and her face go pale, "you ok?"

"No, I'm not, Jason, I'm not ok, what have I done? How stupid can I be, oh god" she gasps, lifting her hands to her face

"OK, whatever it is, it can't be that bad" he replies trying to calm her down

"Oh it's bad, it's hand your life over to the devil bad"

Seeing that she was about to launch into another panicked dialogue, he took her hands and pulled her to their table

"Robin, tell me what it is, and we'll see what we can do"

"I can't be in love with him, I can't, this was not part of the plan" picking up her glass of water, she drank deeply. "Sometimes I'm not even sure I like him, how can I be in love with him", looking up at Jason's face, she took another deep breath "bet you're sorry you asked me out now, I'm sorry Jason, you didn't sign up for this"

It was starting to make sense to Jason, he always knew that when Robin fell in love again, it would be difficult for her to accept. He'd known that she would find love again and he wanted that for her, he always wanted her to be happy, but there was a small part of him that was sad. "Are you talking about Patrick Drake"? He asks her

Almost spitting out the water she just drank, Robin leans in and asks quietly "how did you know, is it that obvious" "_Am I_ that obvious"

"No, its not, but don't forget Robin, I know you better that most, and I observe things" he studies her closely, "why don't you tell me why it's such a tragedy to be in love with him"

She told him about her and Patrick's relationship and how it had ended

"Ok, so what do you want to do about it" he asks her

"Nothing, right now, I'm going to forget it and enjoy the very expensive dinner that you are about to buy me" she smiles

"Ok, but I'm here if you need to talk or anything"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I was thinking a few minutes ago" she mumbles under her breath, at his puzzled look signals the waiter "you might live to regret those words"

Because he knew that she needed it, let the subject drop and looked up to see Carly approach their table.

…

_I am not spying on her, _Patrick told himself as he walked into the Metro Court. His decision to have dinner with Leyla at the Metro Court had nothing to do with the fact that Robin was there with Jason.

"You seem distracted Patrick" Leyla observes. She had agreed to have dinner with him because she genuinely liked Patrick. She wasn't stupid or blind, she knew that he had feelings for Dr. Scorpio, but she was new in town and could use all of the friends that she could get. She hoped that Robin and Patrick would end up together because she saw a different side of Patrick when he was with her. She couldn't understand why they were both so stubborn, but she figured that since Patrick had been so nice to her, the least she could do was listen to him vent, because that's mostly what he did. She knew that everyone thought that she was sleeping with Patrick, but she never let anyone's opinion bother her before and she wasn't about to start now. Besides she got a nice dinner and some medical tips from one of the best surgeons, where was the down side?

"Patrick"? She waves her hands in front of his face and follows his gaze to Robin's table. Looking back at she almost felt sorry for him. "Come on" she pulls him to their table "tell Leyla all about it" she says trying to get him to smile

"I'm sorry Leyla, I guess I'm more tired than I thought" at the skeptical look on her face, he sighed heavily, "Ok, I know that I'm the date from hell, so why do you keep coming out with me?"

"Free food, duh" she laughs

"At least I'm good for something" he looks up and catches Robin's eye…

…

Breaking eye contact with Patrick, Robin shifted her gaze to the woman who stopped at their table. "Carly" she acknowledges her with a resigned look, being friends with Jason meant dealing with Carly, she'd learned that long ago, and she was determined not going to sink to the woman's level tonight

Looking at Robin, Carly smirks and turns her head "Jason" she smiles at her best friend "you didn't tell me you were coming here tonight, and certainly not with her"

"I don't tell you everything Carly, who I go with and where, are none of your business"

"If I didn't know that you loved me, I would be hurt right now" seeing the look on his face, she decided that she could play nice with Saint Robin for tonight. "Oh alright, fine" she turns to Robin "Hi Robin, happy birthday"

Raising her eyebrows and looking at Jason "did you…?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her" Jason says with a semi-surprised look on his face

"I overheard Jax when he called you this morning"

"Oh, well thanks" shaking her head as Carly walks away "I still can't figure it out" she looks at Jason

"What"

"How you put up with her and deal with the drama, you hate drama"

"Carly's well… Carly, what can I say"

_And Jason was Jason, _she thought to herself, wanting to lighten the mood she picks up her wine glass "well if I recall, you were going to catch me up on the gossip in Port Charles…

…

Watching her enjoy herself with her ex, Patrick's heart sank a little, _where were they going after? What were they going to do? He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her happy birthday. She'd look beautiful tonight in her off the shoulders pale blue dress. He'd always liked her in blue. He was an idiot._

**Although I absolutely love the young Dr. Drake, I think that the writers of the show made Robin look a little desperate when she and Patrick first broke up and it didn't think it was fair, so I reversed the roles a little. Nothing Drastic.**


	6. An Epiphany, You Say

**Chapter 6**

Following a long night of what ifs and wondering, Robin walked into the hospital. After talking to Jason last night, she'd come to the realization that her life was in a good place right now. She had her family who she loved and loved her back, friends who were always there for her, a career that she loved and afforded her to help others and she was healthy. She could live with that, who said you had to have it all anyway. She would do her best and get along with Patrick Drake, considering they had to work together everyday. If nothing else, Patrick was an amazing surgeon and who knew, they might even become friends, stranger things had happened.

After tossing and turning all night, Patrick had come to a decision. He wanted Robin back. He realized he was falling for her and wasn't sure how to deal with that, but he knew he'd rather deal with it with than without her. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get her to forgive him. Knowing her, that wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined, and what Patrick Drake wanted, he got. _So watch out Robin Scorpio._

"Hi Patrick" Robin says walking up to the desk at the nurse's station and picking up a file

"Hi Robin", there was something different about her today, he thought, she looked less stressed than she had been the last couple of weeks. He wondered if it had anything to do with her date with Jason, _nope, not going to go there, I'm on a mission _"How was your evening?" he asks moving to stand behind her and look at the file she was reading

"Enlightening, yours?" She turns over a page over. _Why is he standing so close_, she wonders

Leaning in so that he can smell her perfume, he realizes that it was the one that he had given her on their first official date. "I could say the same thing" reaching forward to place his hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively cornering her, he leans even further in, "I had a revelation and I guess you could say, I'm seeing things differently today".

Putting her chart down. Robin turns to look at him, "do I even want to know what kind of revelation you had"

Leaning in until their mouths are inches apart "the kind that has to do with you" he picks up the chart that she had just put down, smiles and walks away

_OoooK, _Robin takes a deep breath, _what was that about_, Patrick had avoided being in the same room with her alone for the last couple weeks, and just now you couldn't have wedged them apart. And what was all of that mystery talk about revelations. She had planned to start operation Mature today, but he was throwing her off. _I don't know what game you're playing Drake but you're messing with the wrong girl. _

…

With Patrick acting so odd and the bottle of pills that Jason had given her on her mind, Robin wasn't paying attention as she hurried down the hall. Colliding with someone and sending her papers flying all over the place, she bends and starts to pick them up, "I so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she says looking up to see Nurse Mir. "Leyla" Robin pauses, and then says tentatively, "can I ask you something personal, and you can tell me to mind my business"

"Sure Dr. Scorpio, what's up"

"I know you've been seeing Patrick lately, is umm everything ok?" She knew she was being nosy, but his behavior was puzzling her, and she was just curious

"Why do you ask?" she questions her

Deciding to be straightforward with her, Robin looks her in the eye "I was just curious, he's been acting really weird today"

Thinking about the conversation she'd had with Patrick earlier this morning, Leyla smiles to herself

_Hey Leyla, Can we talk"?_

_What's up, and don't tell me you want to go spy on Robin again"_

_No, but I thought about what you said and I want her back"_

"_Good for you, how are you going to do that"_

"_I have a plan, but I wanted to let you know, since you've been such a good friend to me" hesitating, he looked like he wanted to say something else_

"_What is it, Patrick, just spit it out"_

"_Well, I know we've gone out a few times, But …"_

"_What, you're worried that I've falling deeply in love with you and will do something crazy? She laughs_

"_Nothing that drastic, I'm just … I want to say thanks and I want you to know that I'm here to listen if you ever need an ear"_

"_Thanks Patrick, I might take you up on that offer on day, good luck with Robin, and don't screw it up this time"_

"Actually Dr. Scorpio, Patrick and I decided that friendship was where our relationship was headed, besides" she adds with a cryptic smile "I think he's ready to grow up" Smiling and walking away, Leyla really hoped those two would get it right.

A little confused, Robin lets out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding, she wasn't sure why she was glad those two weren't together, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She had work to do, she was anxious to test the pills Spinelli had been given and find out what Jason wasn't telling her.


	7. Second Chances

Chapter 7

Setting down his tray down, Patrick pulled out a chair and sat next to Robin. When he'd walked into the hospital's cafeteria, he'd seen her sitting by herself which was unusual being as she was always surrounded by her friends. He'd decided to take the opportunity to talk to her.

"Penny for your thoughts" he inquires

"Umm, what?" Robin responds, as she is startled out of her thoughts, she looks up to see Patrick sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed him sit down because she was troubled about the tests she had run on Spinelli's pills. She didn't want to jump to conclusions because she was still waiting for the results from the lab, but after her initial findings, her gut was telling her something was very wrong. Being the daughter of two spies, she knew not to ignore that feeling.

"I said, penny for your thoughts, but from the look on your face I think it's going to take my entire month's paycheck." He looks closely at her, the stressed out look was back on her face and he could tell something was wrong.

"Did something happen to one of your patients?" he asks while opening her bottle of water and pushing it into her hands. She looked like she needed to drink; he also noticed that she hadn't touched the food on her plate.

"My patients are ok, I'm just a little distracted" she realized that she wanted to tell him what was going on, but even she didn't know and she wanted a chance to talk to Jason first and get a full picture, she knew him well enough to know that he knew more then he let on.

Belatedly she realized that she was technically eating lunch with Patrick. "What are you doing here anyway, you never eat lunch in here" she questions him

"Actually, I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you" He decided to let whatever it was that was bothering her go for now, because she wasn't likely to talk to him about it, not now anyway, but he was determined to change that.

"Does it have anything to do with this sudden revelation you had?" She teases him. One thing about Patrick that she missed was how easy he was to tease. "Don't tell me, you realized you made a big mistake becoming a doctor and you want to go back to race car driving"

"Or, you decided to buy into Jakes and become half owner, I mean you do spend more time there than here" she tilts her head to look up at him, "or…

"Or, I spent the night tossing and turning and thinking about what an idiot I was to let you go?" he says quickly, watching closely for her reaction

With what could only be described as shock on her face, Robin opens her mouth and closes it "Uh… umm… huh?" She wasn't sure she'd heard him right. Did Patrick really just say that he'd been an idiot to let her go? What was that suppose to mean? Why was he telling her this, why now, did that mean he was having second thoughts? And if he was, what was she going to do? Did she want to give him a second chance? Huh? Seeing the questioning look on his face, she realized that she had been getting ahead of herself and that he was waiting for her to respond. Since she wasn't sure what to think, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "What, do mean?"

"I mean, I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, Robin, I realize that I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I feel terrible and I know that it will take time for you to forgive me but…" he looked down, trying to think of the right words for this next part, before he could speak, Robin cut in…

"You're sorry" was all Robin could say, _was he serious_,_ he's sorry_? The bastard had broken her heart and all he could say was he was sorry. How stupid was she, and when would she learn. She had really thought he was going to ask her if they could try again. The way he had been acting earlier today, the things he had said… She had been thinking about giving him a chance if he'd asked, but all he wanted to say was that he was sorry? Well screw him, she didn't need his pity or his friendship for that matter.

Standing up and picking up her tray, she leaned in so that he couldn't miss her words "you and your apology can kiss my ass" she says in a quiet, angry voice and walks away.

_What the hell just happened, _Patrick wonders, stunned as he watched her walk out of the door. One minute they had been having a conversation and the next she had gotten pissed off and walked away. It wasn't everyday that he tried to pour his heart out to a woman and she couldn't even stick around to hear what he had to say? Getting worked up as threw out his trash, he rushed out the door after her. _She may not want to be with him, but she was damn well going to hear what he had to say. _

Seeing her walking ahead of him, he grabs her hand and pulls her into the nearest open door. Turing her around to face him, "you know Robin, you're a lot of things, but rude doesn't work for you" he says with anger

"The same can't be said for you, now can it" she responds trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Let go"

"Fine" he lets her hand go, "but you are going to listen to what I have to say" see the skeptical look on her face and the way she started to turn towards the door, he put his hands on her shoulder "don't try me Robin, I swear I will tie you down until you hear me out"

"That's original Patrick, getting kinky in a supply closet, you should really think about trying something new" seeing the look on his face, she sighs, if there was one thing she'd learn about Patrick, it was that he was persistent. She knew he wouldn't give it a rest until he'd had his say, but she really wasn't in the mood to hear him apologize to her again "look Patrick, I think I've heard all you had to say, you're sorry you were an ass, you want to be friends, blah, blah, blah. You…

"Do you ever just shut up and listen" he says almost to himself, "all the women in the world, why you, why did I have to go and fall for you. Why couldn't it be someone who was quiet and doesn't like to dispute every word that comes out of my mouth". Patrick was pacing the small room as he spoke, so he didn't notice the shock on Robin's face. "Half the time I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or strangle you, when I try to tell you how I feel, you tell me to kiss your ass, and at any other time, I'd be glad to, but right now, you're pissing me off Robin and you know what, that's nothing new" turning back to her, he realized that she hadn't said anything.

He walks over to stand in front of her, softening his voice "Robin, I get it, I screwed up, I ran when things started to get serious because I didn't know how to handle it, how to handle you and all the feelings I was having. So I did the only thing I knew how, I got out, or tried to at least." She still hadn't said anything and he couldn't tell what she was thinking from the look on her face. He decided to just put it all on the line "I can't tell you that I'm in love with you Robin, because I'm not even sure I know what love is, I know that sounds like a cop out, but I want to be honest with you. I can't say I love you, but I can tell you that I've never felt like this about anyone. I miss talking to you, even if it's just arguing, I miss knowing that if something happens good or bad, I can pick up the phone and call you and you'll understand. I miss the way you get all groggy in the morning before you've had your first of coffee, I just miss you and I know I'm a mess, but if you want to try again, I promise I won't run".

Watching her expressionless face, he sighed heavily, he'd known that she had moved on, but she must have really gotten over him if his admission didn't move her. Hr thought as he turned to walk out of the room.

"You'd be bored to tears" he heard he say.

Turning around slowly "what?"

"I said" she walks slowly to him "You" standing in front of him "would" she reaches up and slips her arm around his neck "be" placing a kiss one side of his mouth "bored" then the other side "to" pulling his head down "tears" she says right before touching her lips to his.

His mind went blank as he pulled her closer to him. He'd been waiting for this, waiting for the feeling that he got only when he was with her. He made a sound of protest as she started to pull away "not yet" he said pulling her back.

Robin couldn't think straight as Patrick devoured her lips. She'd missed this, the way she could forget about everything else when he kissed her. She couldn't get enough of him, as she tighten her hold on him, she felt her beeper go off.

"Crap" pulling out of his arms, she looked to see the number of the lab technician who was handling the results form Spinelli's pills. She dropped her head on Patrick's chest than looked up "I have to go" she says disappointed "this is important" she reaches up and kiss him softly "we'll finish this later"

"Wait" Patrick reaches out and grabs her around the waist "what did you mean about being bored

"Patrick, if you had fallen for someone who refused to argue with you, you'd die of boredom." Laughing, she opens the door and walks out.

Robin was smiling as she walked into her office. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was going to have to call Kelly and Lainey to tell them. As she sat at her desk and opened that file that the tech had left on her desk, all thoughts of Patrick and her friends escaped her mind. "What the…" she couldn't believe what she was looking at.


	8. Warnings

Chapter 8

Jumping up from her chair, Robin slams the folder shut and stuffs it in her purse. She grabbed her coat and put it on as she rushed out of the door. She had to talk to Jason and find out what he knew and she didn't want to do it at the hospital. If indication of what was in that folder was right, then someone who worked at the hospital was doing something seriously illegal. She knew the irony of going to Jason with this, but she trusted him and knew that despite what he did for a living, he was one of the good guys.

Pausing at the nurse's station to sign herself out she calls out "Epiphany can you cancel the rest of my appointments for today, I have an emergency that I have to see to".

Shaking her head as she watched Robin hurry into the elevator, Epiphany mutters to herself, "If it isn't one thing with these young doctors, it's always something else"

"Did you say something Nurse Johnson?" Patrick asks coming up behind her, without waiting for her reply, "You haven't seen Dr. Scorpio by any chance have you?" Patrick wanted to see if she wanted to have a late birthday celebration with him, maybe they could pick up where they had left off earlier. He'd checked her schedule and knew that she only had two more consults and a couple of patients to see. Maybe they could they could get out of here in the next hour, go back to his room at the Metro Court and …

"She's gone" Epiphany told him

"Gone?" Patrick was pulled out of the fantasy that he had been weaving in his head. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean, she ran out of here like the place was on fire and asked me to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day"

"Did she say where she was going? When she'd be back?"

"Do I look like a personal assistant?" Epiphany scoffed as she walked away

Picking up his phone and dialing the familiar number, he listened as it went straight to her voice mail "Robin, it Patrick, is everything ok, Epiphany said you rushed out of here and canceled the rest of your appointments. Call me back and let me know" Hanging up, he picked up the chart for his next appointment. Reading the results of the patient's last test, Patrick was puzzled, the medication that he had prescribed was strong enough that the patient should have been getting better, not be experiencing the kind pain that they were. He'd notice that lately, a few of his patient's conditions seemed to be getting worse, even though they were taking their meds. He'd meant to speak to a few of the other doctors and see if they noticed the same thing and now was as good a time as any.

After knocking on Dr. Lee's office door and getting her permission to enter, Patrick sat down in the chair across from her. "Do you have a few minutes, I want to talk to you about something"

"My next appointment is in 30 minutes, what can I do for you?"

"This is going to sound strange, but have you notice anything weird in your patient's behavior or their charts lately?"

"What do you mean weird?" she asks cautiously

"Well, I've notice that several of my patients have had severe pains even though they are taking their medications. Last week I performed an in and out surgery on a patient and prescribed him meds for the pain. He came in yesterday and was in such bad shape that we had to sedate him. It was almost like he'd never taken the pills, but his wife assured me that he had. The thing that gets me is he's not the first patient to come in like that. I wanted to go talk to Alan about it, but I figured I'd talk to some of the other doctors first and see if they'd notice a pattern."

"Now that you mention it, Andy told me about a similar situation with one of his patients. I haven't noticed anything off with any of mine, but I will keep an eye out. You should probably talk to Andy, he can give you more details."

"Thanks Kelly" Patrick moved to get up, then hesitantly asked "Have you talked to Robin today? Is she ok?"

Raising her eyebrow Kelly replied, "I talked to her this morning and as far as I know, she's fine, why?"

"Nothing, it's just" he paused "Well, Epiphany said she left in a hurry and I was wondering if she said anything to you"

Watching him warily, Kelly decided that as Robin's friend, it was her duty to stick her nose where it didn't belong, "look Patrick, why don't you just talk to Robin, anyone with eyes can see that you miss her and as her friend, I shouldn't tell you this, but since it's in her best interest, I will, she misses you too. So, as two intelligent, fairly grown ups, why don't you guys sit down and talk about your relationship" stopping him before he could say anything else," yes, I said relationship, Patrick because despite what you think, that is what you guys were in. So deal with it, or get out of her life."

Know that Robin would want to be the one to tell her friends about them, Patrick decided to play along, "you're absolutely right Kelly, and as soon as I see her, I will." Opening the door, he turned "Thanks Kelly, Robin's lucky to have a friend like you"

"You bet your ass she is" Kelly called out to his retreating figure. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew that either she or Robin would be paying for drinks that next time they went to Jakes, depending on how that turned out.

_**Please Read and Review. I really want to know what you think!!! Thanks**_


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9

In his apartment over Jakes, Dr. Ian Devlin was deep in thought about the next shipment he was supposed to receive. Being a doctor, he felt guilty about what he was doing, but when he thought about the money that he was getting paid, the guilt somehow melted away. He knew people were wondering why he was staying at Jakes, when there were nicer places to be, like the Metro Court or the Port Charles Hotel. He'd needed to stay somewhere where he'd be left alone and no one was too curious about anyone else. He wasn't too concerned about what people thought, let them wonder, he had more important things to worry about. He had become a doctor because it was what was expected of him. His parents were both medical geniuses; his mother and father were respectively among the top cardiologists and neurosurgeons in the world. That's how he had met Patrick Drake. Their parents had traveled in the same circles and when they were younger, Patrick had become like a brother to him. Over the years, they had gone their separate way, Patrick to New York, and him to California and had lost touch. Part of the reason he had agreed to take this job in Port Charles was because he'd known that Patrick was at General Hospital. Doing what he did, he didn't have many friends because you couldn't trust many people. Patrick knew nothing about his other job and he wanted it to stay that way, but as much as he wanted to see his childhood friend again, nothing was going to get in the way of the job he had to do.

Across town at his penthouse, Jason opened his door to Robin who had called on her way over. "Come in" he says and walks over to the couch where he gestures for her to sit down. "You sounded urgent on the phone, I'm guessing you found out something about the pills?"

Pulling the folder out of her purse, Robin hands it to Jason "I did some preliminary test on the bottle that you gave me, and I found out that they were literally sugar pills" Seeing his quizzical look, she attempted to explain further "Have you heard of the placebo effect?"

"That's when doctors give their patients medicine that doesn't do anything, right?"

"Kind of, it's a medical intervention that doesn't affect the recipient physiologically, but leads them to believe that the intervention may improve their condition, it's used mostly on hypochondriacs. The placebo is the actual pill they give the patient. It's not completely ethical, but doctors sometimes use it in extreme cases, especially physiologist." Pausing to clear her throat, she continued "It's usually done in a controlled environment, with precautions taken."

"Ok, so are you saying that there's some kind of experiment going on at GH?" Jason questioned her

"That's just it, if any of the doctors were doing an experiment, they would come to either me or Dr. Silverberg. It's standard procedure to have a Pathologist on standby, just in case something goes wrong."

"Aren't Sugar pills supposed to be harmless?" he asked getting up to go into the kitchen and get her a glass of water

"That's the idea" she took the water from him, took a sip, and continued, "The placebo is made of substances designed to have no effect, but when it's not used properly, it can be dangerous. If you think about it, there's really no such thing as an inert substance. For instance, if you take in too much sugar, your body's going to have a reaction, especially if you happen to have an insulin disorder."

"Ok, I get that, but even if one of the doctors were conducting an experiment without your knowledge, why would they try it on Spinelli, he just hurt his foot, what could that benefit?"

Putting down the glass, Robin grabbed his hand "that exactly what I was thinking, so I pulled random meds from different doctors and had them tested too, and guess what?"

"Same results" at her nod, he rationalized, "So that means, the problem could be the distributor," Jason reasoned

"See that was my next thought, so while the pills were being tested, I did some checking of my own. None of the doctors whose meds I tested, purchase from the same distributors."

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Jason rationalized "so the only other explanation is that…"

"Someone at the hospital is switching the meds" Robin cuts him off. "I've thought about it since I got these results today Jason, and I can't think of anyone who would do something like this." Standing up to walk over to the window, she turned to him "Do you have any idea what could happen? People could die because they aren't getting the medication that they need. I don't get it, why would someone do something like this"

"That's what I'm going to find out." He said walking over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder

Turning around to face him, she tilted her head to one side and looked up at him "Don't you mean we?" she said before he could respond "and don't tell me it could be dangerous Jason, this is my hospital, some of these patients are mine and I am not just going to sit back and let someone hurt them." she kept on "besides, you don't have full access to the hospital" at his raised eyebrows, she shook her head "I don't even want to know, the fact is you're going to need someone inside the hospital to help you and since I'm already involved, you might as well accept that it's going to be me."

"GH is a big hospital, Robin, finding out who it is could take sometime" he said trying to dissuade her, knowing her though, he shouldn't have wasted his breath.

"I'm not going anywhere" she looks at him expectedly

"Fine, but you have to do as I tell you Robin, this can be dangerous and whoever is behind it, will probably do anything to protect themselves" pausing to study her "that's why we can't tell anyone"

"Jason, we're going to have to tell Alan, he's the hospital's chief of staff, and this can hurt the hospital, he has to know"

"If you tell Alan, he's going to want to call in the police, and no offense, but the PCPD doesn't know how to do anything quietly, they will just rush in and send out warning signals to whoever is behind this"

"I'll talk to Alan, trust me". She stood up. "I'm going to go over there now, the sooner, the better"

He stood and walked her to the door, "I trust you, I know better then any one how well you can handle yourself".

…

Ringing the Quartermaine doorbell, Robin was nervous. She knew that Alan had every right to call in the police, but she hoped that he wouldn't. She had come to his home because she didn't want to have this conversation at the hospital. As the door opened, she noticed her phone ringing, but ignored it and turned to the door.

"Hi Alice, she called to the Quartermaine "butler". "How are you?"

"Ms. Robin, come in, I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok" she shook her head, walking further into the room she looked around "wow, this place hasn't changed much since the last time I was here". Turning back to Alice, she smiled "I'm here to see Alan, he should be expecting me"

"Yes, Mr. Quartermaine asked me to show you to the parlor when you got here" she said as she lead Robin to the entryway of the parlor. "Ms. Robin's here, she announced to Alan.

"Thanks Alice, he replied "Come in Robin.", "sit" he said walking over to the drinks on the table "would you like something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water please" she cleared her throat.

Bring the water over, Alan sat next to her on the couch, "now what is this about, you sounded anxious on the phone"

Taking a deep breath, she explained what she had discovered over the past few days. She also explained her and Jason's suspicions and the information that he had given her. When she was finished, she stopped and looked tentatively at Alan.

"Robin, why are you just now telling me this?"

"I'm sorry Alan, I just wanted to be sure before I came to you" she could tell that he was angry and trying to hold it in.

"I understand, but don't let it happen again, now what you are telling me is that you and Jason think someone who works at the hospital could be behind this?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you here" she put down her glass "Alan, I know that you are going to want to call in the police, but I need you to give Jason and me some time to work on this." Reading the skeptical look on his face, she continued before he could interrupt, "I love my uncle Mac, and I trust him, but if we bring the PCPD in on this now, I guarantee whoever's behind this will know that we are on to them and cut their losses.

"Jason knows how to do this quietly and I can work from within the hospital. I can rebottle all of the counterfeit meds that are being distributed and keep an eye on the new ones." She knew that she was babbling, but she didn't want to stop in case he shot down her idea. When she opened her mouth to start again, Alan stopped her

"Is there anyone at the hospital that you trust to help you?"

"I trust Patrick, he wouldn't do anything to taint his reputation and I trust Liz, she cares too much about the patients to do something like this, but Alan I don't want to get either of them involved, I mean I know they would both be more than willing to help, but Patrick is impulsive, and we don't know how dangerous this is going to get. I don't want him doing anything crazy while trying to protect me. And Liz has two children to think about, beside, if I asked her for help, she would have to lie to Lucky and I can't do that to her."

"You're going to need help Robin, not even Jason can be in two places at once"

"I know and I… wait", she stopped, "does this mean that you are going to let us work the case"

"With conditions" Alan stood up and started to pace. "I may not agree with what my son does for a living, but I know that when he starts some thing, he will finish it. I also know that he won't let you or the hospital down. I'm going to give you guys two weeks to do what you need, then, I'm calling in the Police."

"Thanks Alan, we're gonna do our best" Robin stood up

"I know you are, now here are my conditions, you are to keep me informed and under no circumstances are you to deliberately out yourself in any danger? Understand?"

"I understand Alan, thank you"

After leaving the Quartermaine Mansion, Robin thought about what Alan had said. They were going to need a lot of help with the time frame he had given them. She trusted Jason and knew that he would do everything in his power to find out who was behind this, but Alan was right, he couldn't be at the hospital all the time. What she needed was someone who would have a legitimate excuse to be at the hospital and not draw suspicion to them self, someone who was observant and could take care of themselves, someone who she trusted to watch her back. She knew exactly who to call, she also knew that Jason wouldn't be happy with the decision she was about to make, but he would have to get over it. They didn't have a lot of time and they needed all the help they could get. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and when the person on the other end picked up, she smiled "Somehow I knew you would be awake at this time of the night". After some small talk, she got serious, "I need your help, and I know that this is inconvenient, but can you meet me in my office at GH tomorrow?" "Yes, 10am is fine, I'll see you then". Hanging up, she got in her car and drove home.

_**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, new job and the general busyness of life, but I will try to be more consistent with the updates. Please continue with the feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope you like my little surprise twist. (Who do you think Robin called?) **_


	10. A Little Help

_**Ok, I know it's been a while, but I had to finish this story, hope you enjoy the rest. I own absolutely nothing pertaining to General Hospital.**_

**Chapter 10: A Little Help**

After leaving the Quartermaines, Robin considered stopping by Patrick's but rejected the idea because it was late and she knew he had an early surgery. She drove around for a while to clear her mind and when she finally pulled into the driveway of her complex she was too tired to notice the shadow by the door.

"Long day?"

Startled, she turned to face the direction of the voice "Patrick, you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I was worried, Epiphany said you left in a hurry and you haven't answered your phone or return my messages"

"What?" she pulled out her phone and realized that her battery had died. Sighing with relief for not having to lie to him, she held up the phone "Dead battery, see" "I'm glad you're here though, I was contemplating stopping by your place earlier"

"Why didn't you?" he took her briefcase as they entered the building"

"Too late, I knew that you had the Mason surgery early" she opened the door and stepped inside

"I think I can handle it" he whispered dropping the briefcase on the floor and taking her hand in his

"Does that mean you're staying?"she smiled leading him down the hall silently, the last thing she wanted was to wake Lainey and Kelly

"Do you want me to?"

"Only if you promise to be really, really quiet, I've got roommates you know"

"Oh I can be quiet, if I recall correctly, that's your issue"

"Is that a challenge? I'll take you on Drake"

"I think I can rise to the occasion"

"I think you already have"

It wasn't until later that Patrick realized he still didn't know what Robin had been up to.

Walking into her office the next morning, Robin couldn't help the stupid grin on her face. Last night had been amazing. Patrick had left her place early this morning in order to get ready and be at the hospital in time for a surgery.

"You're late" the voice came from her desk chair "but at least you're smiling, so you must have had a good night

"Aiden" she cried out "You're here" she walked into her cousin's open arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him.

"Of course I'm here, you called, didn't you"

She pulled back a little to look up at him "Yeah, but I know how unexpected your schedule is, so I wasn't sure". Aiden was Private Investigator in Pine Valley and he was always busy.

Before either of them could say anything else or move, her door opened

"I know you're busy, but can you…" Patrick trialed off when he saw Robin still hugging Aiden "sorry, didn't mean to interrupt?"

"Patrick", Robin started to step away from Aiden when he tighten his grip on her and interrupted

"I'm Aiden" he smirked and pulled Robin to his side, with his arms still around her. "Who are you?"

"Aiden…" Robin looked up at him and knew he was up to something by the mischievous look in his eyes. "What…"

"It's ok sweetheart, you don't have explain me to anyone"

Patrick looked from Robin to Aiden "I don't know who you are, but..

He was interrupted when the door was pushed open again after a quiet knock.

"Come in Jason" Robin moved to stand in front of Patrick. "I'll come find you when I'm done with my meeting" she smiled and led him out of the office and closed the door.

"You've been talking to mom" she accused turning back to Aiden

"Uh huh, and from what I understand, he hurt you, so I.."

"Thanks for trying to protect me but Patrick and I worked out our differences and are back together"

"But…"

"No buts, Aiden, I'm a big girl remember?"

"Fine, but I reserve the right to kick his ass"

"Ok macho man, but let's finish up what we came here to do first."

She made the introductions and explained the situation to Aiden. Both Jason and Aiden had issues working with each other, but in the end decided that it would be safer for Robin to have both of them watching her back. As they finalized their plans, Robin was confident that they were going to catch whoever was behind this.

Walking out to the nurse's station with Aiden, Robin was glad to see Epiphany, Patrick, Kelly, Lainey, Elizabeth, Emily and Nicholas all there because she could get the introduction over with at once.

"Here we go" she whispered to him as they approached the group who had all pretty much stopped their various tasks to watch them. She saw the different reactions to Aiden on their faces. All of the women looked a little glazed, including Epiphany. Robin smiled to herself thinking that they hadn't even heard him speak yet. She knew that women found his accent sexy. Combined with his looks, intelligence and charm, her cousin was quite a catch. After this whole mess was resolved, she would work on hooking him up with one of her available friends and getting him to stay in PC. She saw the look of passing curiosity on Nicholas's face and one of dislike on Patrick's.

"Hey guys" she called out when they reached the desk

"Hey Robin: they replied without taking their eyes of Aiden

"Over here guys, I'm over here" she waved her hands to get their attention. "I'd like you guys to meet Aiden Devane, my cousin"

"Cousin?" Patrick asked coming to stand beside her

"Yes cousin" Robin slid her hand up his arm and turned back to the rest of the group as they introduced themselves to Aiden.

"Aiden's visiting from England. He's a senior resident at Lydenburg Medical Centerbut he's thinking about moving to the States and I am trying my best to convince him to come here. He's going to use his vacation to tour GH, which is awesome, because I never get to see him. Anyway, Alan agreed to let him shadow me for the next couple of weeks."

"So you're going to be spending a lot of time here at the hospital?" Kelly asked

"Oh yes" Aiden turned up the charm, "I hope you all don't mind" he smiled, including all of them. "I might come to you with questions"

"I don't mind" Lainey smiled

"Please do" Elizabeth answered

"No problem" Emily countered

"Anytime Dr. Devane" Epiphany grinned

Robin and Nicholas exchanged looks of disbelief and amusement

"Oook, Robin laughed, "no one was this friendly when I got back"

Tanking Aiden's arm, she started to pull him away " we are going to get started on that tour, see you guys later" She smiled at Patrick "let me get Aiden settled and I will meet you for that consult."

When they were out of earshot, Aiden laughed, "I think I'm going to have fun here, maybe I should quit my job and really become a doctor, there are some nice benefits.

"Well you better watch your "benefits" she warned. " Emily is involved with Nicholas, the Prince you just met and she's Jason's little sister. Liz is married to a cop and Lainey is involved with the ADA.

Pausing to look at her, Aiden shook his head, "You guys don't play around do you? I've been in town for one day and have met a prince, a neurosurgeon and a mobster"

"Ok" Robin laughed, that sounds like a bad joke, next thing you're gonna say is that they walked into a bar"

"Somehow, I don't see those three hanging out" he started walking again.

"So", Patrick drawled as Robin stepped onto the roof of GH, "Aiden's your cousin huh?"

They hadn't gotten an chance to talk about more than the case earlier. Patrick had explained his patient's case to Robin because he wanted to get her opinion. He was really worried about the state his patient was in and couldn't figure out why the meds he prescribed were not working. He'd wanted to see if she had another course of treatment to recommend. She had advised him to give the meds time to take affect, which he had found a little strange coming from her. Normally, Robin would jump at the chance to prove that her treatments were a better solution than surgery, but it was as if she knew something about the meds that he didn't. He planned to ask her about that now, but all thought fled when she dropped the lab coat she had been wearing.

"Do you really want to talk about Aiden right now Patrick?" she asked walking towards him in the sexiest pair of underwear he had ever seen.

"Aiden who?" he whispered before dragging her up to meet his mouth.


	11. Taken

**Chapter 11: Taken**

It had been a week since Aiden arrived and they had made a lot of progress in the investigation. With Jason working his sources and her and Aiden monitoring and investigating from the hospital, They had narrowed it down to four suspects. Robin had been putting in a lot of overtime quietly replacing the meds that had been switched and making sure the patients were receiving the right medications. She knew that whoever was behind this would start to get suspicious when the patients turn out well, but she couldn't risk their lives. She and Patrick were in a good place. She had been sleeping at his place most of the week because the Metro Court was closer to the hospital than her place. She knew that he suspected something was going on, but she'd told him she was having issues with some of her patients. Technically it wasn't a lie, but she still felt guilty. She had decided to tell him the truth tonight because she needed his help with the meds. As she closed the last of her patient's chart for the day, there was a knock on her door. "come in"

"Doctor Scorpio, here are the records you requested" one of the lab techs said placing the folder on her desk.

"Thanks Chris"

"No Problem"

After he left, Robin opened the folder she had been waiting for. She had been trying to establish a pattern of the suspects on their list and it seemed one person fit the profile.

"Picking up the phone she quickly dialed Aiden's number "meet me at Jason's as soon as you can"

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, see you in a few"

She dialed Jason's number and rushed out of her door, getting his machine she left him a message "Jason, meet me at your place, I'm on my way now"

Patrick was furious as he marched down the hall to Robin's lab, he knew she was hiding something and lying to him about it. He'd thought that they were past all of this crap. He didn't mind Robin keeping her secrets, as long as they didn't put her life in danger. But he could feel it in his gut that she was doing something dangerous and it involved Morgan and her so called cousin. First he was going to find her and shake the truth out of her, and then he was going to find Jason and kick his ass for putting Robin's life in danger. It didn't matter to him at the moment that Robin was a big girl and that she likely voluntarily got involved in whatever THIS was, or that Jason could probably kick his ass, all that mattered was making sure she was safe.

"Doctor Drake, doctor Scorpio isn't here, she already shut down for the day" the lab tech told him. He went to her office and discovered that she wasn't there either. He tried calling her on her cell, but it went straight to voice. "What the hell is going on?" He knew where to go to get his answers.

Jason was walking into his front door when his phone rang. "Yeah"

"We have a problem" Sonny said from the end of the phone

"It's gonna have to wait, I'm working on something else right now"

"Well Jason, what could be more important than you job" Sonny sounded irritated

"I'm helping Robin out with something"

"Is she ok?" Sonny's tone changed to one of concern

"For now, but if we don't figure this out soon, someone's gonna get hurt"

"Fine, do what you have to keep Robin safe"

As he hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door, considering Robin's call, he wasn't surprised to see Aiden.

"Robin call you?" he asked coming in

"Yeah, I was expecting to meet her here, since she's was closer than me"

"Yeah, me too, I got slightly delayed, she should have been here by now"

"I was just about to try her cell" Aiden said as he dialed "It went straight to voice"

"That's not like Robin, she wouldn't turn her phone off at a time like this" Jason said as he turned to call out "Spinelli, I need you to track Robin's cell phone"

"Is the noble doctor ok?" he hopped down the stairs with his laptop under his arms.

"I don't know just find the phone as soon as possible"

"I'll try the hospital and she if she left" Aiden walked to the back of the Penthouse

Before he could answer, there was another knock on the door, thinking it was Robin, Jason opened it without looking

"Where is she" Patrick started as he stormed into Jason's penthouse

"What are you doing here Drake?

"Looking for Robin, I don't know what you and her cousin got her involved in but if she gets hurt, you'll regret it Jason.

"I don't know what you're talking about and nobody gets Robin involved in anything that she doesn't want to be involved in" Jason said, turning to usher him out the door when Aiden came around the corner

"She's not at the hospital, she must have left right after she called, I'm worried…" he trailed off when he saw Patrick

"What's he doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing you are, looking for Robin" Patrick cut in before Jason could answer "What were you just saying Morgan?" he turned back to Jason. "Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on now or I'm calling Mac"

Aiden gave Jason a helpless look, "You could always shoot him" he joked

"Robin wouldn't like that too much" Jason said seriously

"Look" Patrick said taking a guess "I know this has something to do with whatever is going on at the hospital"

"What do you know about that?" Jason asked in a deadly voice

"Not as much as you do apparently, but I do know that all of a sudden, meds are ineffective and Robin's been acting strange"

"Look" Aiden interrupted "We don't have time for this, Robin was going to tell him anyway, so we might as well fill him in, Right now our priority is finding her"

"Ah… excuse me" Spinelli called out "guys, I've traced the noble doctors phone even though it is off. I will send the location to Stone Cold's GPS. I also hacked into the hospital security feed and found this."

They all gathered around to see a video of Robin being dragged into a black van.

"Lets' go" Jason said to Aiden

"I'm not staying here" Patrick countered following them out the door

"I don't have time to argue with you Drake, when we get there, stay out of the way"

Robin opened her eyes slowly as she felt a pounding in the back of her head. Without moving, she looked around to try and get an idea of where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking out of GH and being grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark car. She thought she smelled the scent of chloroform before blacking out. Now she figured that whoever had taken her had to be in connection with the counterfeit drugs case. It could only mean that they were getting close. She would deal with that later, right now she had to get out of here, wherever here was. When she determined that she was in the room by herself, she slowly sat up. She didn't feel pain anywhere other than her head but to be sure she ran her hands over her arms and legs. Spotting a small curtain to her left, she walked over and pulled it back to reveal a tiny barred window. Robin figured that whoever had put her in here would not have risked stashing her in a room with a window unless they were sure there was no one out there to help her if she called out. She tried to look around the narrow alleyway outside the window to see if she recognized anything. She wasn't even sure if they were still in Port Charles. She didn't know how long she had been out so she couldn't determine how far they had driven. What she did know was that it was dark outside, and since she had left the hospital around four, it couldn't have been more than two hours. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a small pouch on the floor next to the cot that she had been lying on. Smiling to herself and silently cursing the stupidity of her captors, Robin picked up the pouch and opened it. "yes", she breathed "thank you mom for instilling me with your paranoia". Robin figured that whoever took her had to be an armature. They had taken her purse with the phone and IDs, but they hadn't searched her. Her parents had thought her to always be prepared for the unexpected and Robin always carried around a small locking picking kit with her. Usually, she kept it in her purse, but earlier that day she had been planning to take a look around the hospital records room, but hadn't gotten a chance to.

She walked over to the door and said silent prayer of thanks when she realized that it was a double locked door. Someone must be watching over her. Robin was about to try the knob when she heard footsteps outside. Silently making her way back to the cot, she laid back down in the same position she had woken up in and heard the door open.

"She still out" she heard a voice she did not recognize

"How much chloroform did you put on the cloth"? A second voice asked

"I don't know, the usual"

"You idiot, she's tiny, she'll probably be out longer, I told you to use a smaller dose, I need to find out what she knows and who she's told"

Robin wasn't too surprised when she recognized the second voice. It belonged to Ian Devlin. His name had been on their short list from the beginning, and her suspicions had been confirmed when she saw the papers in the folder earlier. Patrick was going to be so hurt by this. She knew that him and Devlin had been close a long time ago.

"She should be awake in another hour or two, we'll come back" the first voice said

"You better hope so" Devlin said before closing the door.

After she was sure that they were gone, she went back to the door and started working on it. She had to get out of there in the next hour and contact Jason or Aiden. She knew at this point that they would both be looking for her and if she by some chance Devlin had left her phone on, Jason would have Spinelli tracking her.

Robin heard the click that released the lock on the door and slowly opened it. She was grateful that she had opted to wear her scrubs home, so she still had on her sneakers. After quietly closing the door, Robin started down the hall when she heard voices coming towards her. She frantically looked around for a door and saw one at the other end of the hall. She took off running and slipped in as the voices turned the corner. Dammit, they'd come back too early. Robin turned around and saw a window like the one in the other room, but there were no bars on it. She once again said a silent pray for her tiny frame and vowed never to complain about being too short. She knew she was on the second floor from her earlier assessment and her chances of getting away were much better if jumped.

All of those dance classes she took as a little girl were about to come in handy. When she hit the ground, Robin took off running down the alley. Just as she was about to turn the corner, a dark SUV pulled up with the door opened and someone pulled her in. Robin immediately went on the defense.

"Calm down, ninja girl"

Robin sagged back in the seat with relief when she heard Aiden's voice and realized that he was the one who'd pulled her in.

"Thank God it's you; no way was I letting them take me again"

"You ok?" She heard Jason ask from the driver seat.

"Yeah, but I need my meds, they took my purse and everything in it."

"Here you go" she was startled to hear Patrick's voice and see him handing her a small

container and a bottle of water. She hadn't even seen him in the passenger seat.

"Patrick?" she questioned

"Long story" he replied, "we'll talk later, but Jason and Aiden filled me in on the parts I was missing

"Which wasn't much" Aiden muttered.

Before she could say anything else, she heard Spinelli's voice over the radio "Stone Cold, did you did you find the most esteemed doctor Robin"?

"Yeah Spinelli, we have her, we're on our way back to the penthouse.


	12. Trapped

**Chapter 12: Trapped**

"Ian?" Patrick repeated again after Robin had told them what happened and her earlier findings.

"Yes" he suspects that I know something but isn't sure and he doesn't know who else is involved. That's why he took me, he wanted information"

They had come back to Jason's place because it was the most logical choice. Standing up to walk over to Patrick, who was staring out the window, Robin hugged him from behind "I'm sorry Patrick, I know he was your friend"

"I mean we lost touch a while ago and went our separate ways but I never would have thought he'd do something like this, he seemed so dedicated to his patients" running his hands down his face "this is going to kill his parents" he said almost to himself. Turning back to her, he hugged her tighter to him "I guess people change. I'm just glad you're ok" he kissed her forehead. "Ian picked the wrong hospital to mess with". Turning to include Jason and Aiden in the conversation, he asked "So what do we do now?"

"I think it's time to bring in the PCPD" Robin said

"Robin" Jason started

"Before you say anything Jason, think about it, we have enough evidence against him, with the papers and the fact that he kidnapped me, Uncle Mac can bring him in"

"Yeah Robin, but he can claim that it wasn't him and the evidence we have is circumstantial at best. We don't want this guy getting off on a technicality" Aiden jumped in.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked "keep digging?"

"Set him up" Patrick said quietly and everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, Robin's established the pattern of when the meds come into the hospital, so we can assume that he receives shipments a day or two before."

"Well according to what I found and your theory, there should be a shipment coming in tomorrow night." Robin added

"It would have to be by boat" Jason walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers. "We have control of most of the docks here and they are occupied tomorrow night" so if he was receiving a shipment, it will be somewhere that's not used.

"The old bridge" Robin said excitedly. At Patrick and Aiden's questioning looks, she continued "there used to be a bridge at the end of Bently Road"

"But that road's been closed since I moved here" Patrick said

"Right, which makes it perfect. When they tore the bridge down, they shut the road, but there is still river access. No one goes there anymore"

"Ok, but what makes you think he will go through with it, for all he knows, you've already gone to the police, you did hear his voice" Aiden raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but he'll figure that the cops would be knocking on his doors by now if I had made it back. He thinks I'm on my own. Probably figured I'd call Patrick at least"

Pulling out his phone, Patrick shook his head, "You right, I have a miss call from him"

"Good" Robin smiled, "Call him back and tell him you are with my Uncle Mac, and can't find me. Tell him I'm not answering my phone and I suppose to meet you for dinner two hours ago. This way, he thinks I haven't made it back"

After finalizing their plans, they decided that it was better for Robin to stay at Jason' until Devlin was caught.

_GH… the next day_

"Hey Patrick" Ian called out coming towards him. "did you find Robin last night?"

"No" Patrick said distractedly "she hasn't called me back and Mac hasn't heard from her either"

"Is there anyone else she would go to if she were in trouble?"

"I wouldn't think so, Mac is like a father to her and he's the chief of police, if Robin were in trouble, he would be the first person she would go to." He sighed "I'm even more worried now that she didn't come in. This isn't like Robin"

In order to keep up the charade, Alan had called a staff meeting with the doctors and asked some of them to take over Robin's cases since she hadn't come in to work. He had told them that Mac called him and told him that Robin had disappeared and had asked that if anyone heard from her, they should please inform him.

"I'm sure she will turn up" Ian said satisfied that Robin had not contacted Patrick "hang in there buddy"

"Yeah" Patrick scoffed as he watched Ian walk away. He had to go through the rest of the day as casual as possible.

_The Bently Road Docks Later that night…_

"He's in place" Robin whispered to Aiden from their hiding place. Jason had positioned himself on the other side to the river so that they could see the docks from all angles. She had called Mac earlier that day to Jason's place and explained the situation. He had been pissed at them for keeping the police out of the investigation, but had conceded to organizing a small task force for tonight. She knew that he and his men were somewhere out here, but didn't know their exact positions. She was about to ask Aiden when she heard a car pull up and saw Devlin get out. He was telling someone on the phone that the coast was clear. A few minutes later, a small boat came around the corner of the river and pulled up at the dock. Robin recognized the voice of one of the three men as the other guy who had grabbed her. She watched as the three men talked to Devlin and they started to unload the boat. Halfway through it, Robin blinked when bright lights suddenly shown on the men.

"Freeze" she heard Mac call out "police, put your hands up in the air where we can see them"

Robin saw the three men that got off the boat reach for their weapons. In the chaos of it all, she saw Ian make a run for it. Aiden had stepped out to help the cops when the shooting started and Robin knew that Jason was too far, so she took off running after him.

"Robin" she heard Jason call her but didn't slow down. There was no way he was getting away. She saw him a few feet ahead of her and ran faster. Robin tackled Devlin from behind and the momentum of their combined weight sent them rolling down the hill. Quickly gaining his feet when they reached the bottom, Ian grabbed Robin by the hair and pulled her up

"You nosy little bitch" he yelled "why couldn't you just disappear"

"It's not in my DNA" she spit out and slammed her elbow into his rib cage, when she felt him release her a little, she brought her foot down hard on shin and rolled away when he leaned down to grab it. "Did you really thing you were going to get away with this Devlin"

"I have before" he glared at her pulling out a gun from behind his back and pointing it at her

"Well, this time you picked the wrong city and hospital" Robin knew that she had to keep him talking until help came "How could you do this to Patrick, he's suppose to be your friend"

"I'd hoped Patrick would never find out about this, but I guess life doesn't always go the way we plan" he shrugged "too bad you had to get involved Robin, now I'm going to have to take you away from Patrick too" he put his hand on the trigger and squeezed.

Robin heard the shot of the gun and felt her body fall to the ground, she didn't realize that she had been pushed until she heard the second shot ring out.

"Robin?" she heard Jason's voice "Robin!"

"I'm ok" she called out and realized that she was pinned under someone. Looking up, she saw Patrick's face with his eyes closed

"Patrick?" she realized that he must have pushed her out of the way, which meant that he had probably gotten shot. She rolled him off her as gently as possible and started examining his body "Come on Drake, open your eyes" she urged as she continued to probe him

"Is he ok?" Jason asked coming kneel next to her

"I can't find a wound, but he won't open his eyes" she answered. "Patrick?" she touched the back of his head and felt a large bump. "He must have hit his head when he pushed me out of the way, we need to get him to a hospital Jason, he might have a concussion."

Jason was about to reply when a car pulled up and Aide jumped out "Robin!" he ran to her "You ok?"

"I'm fine" she hugged him back "But we need to get Patrick to the hospital"

"Come on, we can take my car" he paused "or should we wait for an ambulance"

"No lets go"


	13. My Girl

**Chapter 13: My Girl**

"How's he doing?" Aiden asked as he stepped into Patrick's hospital room

"Ok, Alan said he's going to be fine, he had a concussion, but as long as we monitor him he will be fine" Robin stood up from the chair next to Patrick's bed "What's going on with Devlin?"

"The PCPD has him and his accomplices in custody. With the counterfeit drugs in the car and the fact that he tried to kill you, he's not getting off anytime soon"

"Good" before she could continue, Jason and Alan walked into the room

"Look who I ran into outside" Alan said as he went to check Patrick's vitals

"Alan said Patrick will be fine" Jason nodded "Good"

Robin smiled and walked over to hug him "thank you guys, for everything"

"I should be thanking you" Jason replied "you did most of the work"

"Yeah" she turned to look at Aiden and Alan "If it wasn't for you guys and Patrick, it would have taken a longer time to get to the bottom of this and we could have lost some patients"

"Well" Alan joined in "It's over now and we can focus on giving the patients the best care we can" he walked over to Robin and kissed her on the forehead, then shook Aiden's and then Jason's hand. "I have to say thank you to all of you too" he said before walking out of the room.

"Well, I've got to go" Jason smiled at Robin "call me if you need anything"

"k"

"I guess I should get going too" Aiden said

"You're not leaving town yet are you?" Robin asked him

"Not yet, but I do have a date with a lovely doctor" he smirks turning to walk out

"Who?" she calls out after him "Aiden! Who?" she laughs as he keep walking

"I bet you it's Lainey" she heard Patrick mutter softly from the bed

"You're awake" she hurried to his side. "How do you feel"

"Like I fought a tree and it won"

"You'll be ok, just a concussion"

"What happened, the last thing I remember was Ian pointing a gun at you and trying to push you out of the way" he tried to sit up

"You did push me out of the way, but you hit your head pretty hard in the process."

"Some hero I am"

"Hey don't talk about my man like that" she kissed him "You're my hero"

"Oh yeah? Does that make you my girl?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Taking both of her hands in his, Patrick brought them up to his lips "Robin, when I saw that gun pointed at you and realized that I could lose you, I realized that I don't ever want to. I'm an idiot. I think I've been in love with you since the first day we met and threw my pants at me and told me I was your miracle. I was too scared to face it because I didn't want to end up broken like my dad did after my mom died so I pushed you away. I don't want to do that anymore and I know I'm springing this on you so you don't have to reply, but give me a chance Robin and I…

"Shut up Drake" Robin framed his face "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
